disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Zephyr
Chief Zephyr is a Jaquin who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is the leader of Avalor's Jaquin Clan, until he retired in "Father-in-Chief" and chose Migs as his successor. Role in the series Zephyr first appears in "Flight of the Jaquins" when Migs, Luna, and Skylar arrive with Princess Elena. Zephyr expresses annoyance with the three Jaquins for being late and joy for seeing Elena again. He tells Elena and Avalor's Jaquin Clan that, for centuries, they have been the Guardians of Avalor and protected the Kingdom from the Dark Side of Enchantment such as sea monsters and Troyo. However, they couldn't stop Shuriki from taking over forty-one years before. When the time comes to pick a new Navegarra, he selects Skylar. The Clan protests, but Elena defends Skylar. Elena's speech makes Zephyr stand by his choice. Zephyr appears again in "Realm of the Jaquins", overlooking the test for Nico and the other cadets to become Guardians of Avalor that he organized with Mateo and Migs. Though Nico and the other cadets pass the first test with defeating an apparition of Orizaba that Mateo conjured for the Guardian Test, Nico fails the second one thanks to interference from Victor Delgado, causing Zephyr to reluctantly send Nico back to Vallaestrella in shame. Later, he learns that Marimonda has escaped Vallaestrella and is attempting to take over Avalor. He and the Jaquin Clan try to stop her, but are unsuccessful. However, once Elena returns with Skylar, Nico, and King Verago, they are able to buy Elena time to set up her trap to imprison Marimonda again and return her to Vallaestrella. Afterwards, Zephyr joins in the celebration as Nico is made a full Guardian of Avalor by Verago. However, he is unaware of the Delgados working for Shuriki, who's attempting to conquer Avalor again. Zephyr is in attendance at the Jaquin Festival in "A Spy in the Palace" alongside King Verago and Zephyr's successor as Chief of the Avalor Jaquin Clan, Cruz, to watch Migs, Luna, and Skylar perform some aerial tricks for the celebration. He is unaware that Carla Delgado is with Elena and Naomi in disguise as "Rita Perez" to try and steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki. However, in the episode "Shapeshifters", Chief Zephyr has been told of the return of Shuriki and her alliance with Fiero, Victor Delgado, and Carla Delgado. Knowing the threat she poses now that she's returned after failing to stop her previously, Zephyr has the Avalor Jaquin Clan on full alert, sending out scouts to hunt her down. During a birthday party for Luna that the Avalor Jaquin Clan are attending, including Skylar, Migs, and Migs' cubs Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, Elena, Gabe, and Mateo, disguised as Jaquins thanks to a Shape-shifting Potion Mateo brewed up, join in, with Elena asking Zephyr if she can join the scouts, but Zephyr refuses. He later takes Cruz to a cave built by Alacazar that shows the Jaquins' history, which Cruz needs to learn before he takes Zephyr's place as Chief. However, when Cruz proves himself to not be ready to succeed him, showing to be a disappointment instead, Zephyr rescinds naming Cruz his successor. Angered, Cruz locks Zephyr in the cave, and frames Elena, Mateo, and Gabe for it. Due to Cruz being their friend, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, and the other Jaquins fall for his lies and lock Elena and the others up. When Elena is able to have Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella let them out by proving it's her to them, Cruz pursues her with Migs, Luna, and Skylar to stop her from freeing Zephyr, but though he does tackle her, he's too late to prevent her from opening the cave and freeing Zephyr, who lunges out of the cave with a furious roar as he tackles Cruz and snarls "TRAITOR!!", which Migs, Luna, and Skylar overhear, realizing they've been duped. After Elena manages to catch up to Cruz and knock him out of the sky, Zephyr tackles him to the ground until Migs, Luna, Skylar, and the other Jaquins arrive, place Cruz under arrest, and lock him up. Zephyr thanks Elena for her help, but advises her to leave the Jaquin Clan's jobs to the real Jaquins, and not try to handle them herself in her Jaquin form. Because of Cruz having proven himself unfit for taking over as Chief, Zephyr decides to select Migs as his successor instead during "Father-in-Chief". However, Zephyr is kidnapped by Troyo to be turned into a Butterfrog, and Mingo, feeling guilty over embarrassing his father, leads his siblings, Elena, and the older Jaquins to Grotto Metamo, but is captured trying to save Zephyr himself. However, once Migs and the others arrive, they are able to save Mingo and Zephyr, turn Troyo into a butterfrog, and Migs is named the new Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan after Zephyr retires. Gallery Chief Zephyr flying.png Chief Zephyr instructing Skylar.png Troyo catnaps Chief Zephyr.jpg EoA Zephyr ambushed and tied up by Troyo.jpg Chiefnapped.jpg Father-in-Chief (3).jpg Father-in-Chief (4).jpg Father-in-Chief (8).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Jaguars Category:Hybrids Category:Characters who fly Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes